Bubble Blowers Beware
by Pre-Animation Man
Summary: As Timmy and Faye head toward Shanghai to retrieve LBB's Stuff, a thug steals their Patty Wagon, and the success of their mission depends on getting it back. Luo Bao Bei (C)Magic Mall/Cloth Cat/9 Story


"See, Timmy?" asked Faye, "This is the Patty Wagon!"

Timmy licked his lips, "Can I eat it now?"

"No, we're going to drive it to Shanghai and find Luo Bao Bei's stuff," explained Faye,

"But I thought you didn't have a driver's license," said Timmy, "You don't need a license to drive a sandwich," answered Faye.

As they drove toward Shanghai, Faye and Timmy sang their favorite song. "I'm a Goofy Goober, yeah!" bellowed Timmy,

Soon they were out of gas.

"What'll It be—ketchup or mustard?" asked a gas station attendant. He slapped his thigh, laughing hard at his own joke,

Faye smiled, "This car runs on high-octane unleaded. The mustard goes in the windshield washer tank,"

The gas station attendant laughed even harder.

"Where are you two kids headed?" the attendant asked between snorts of laughter,

"We two men are going to Shanghai to get LBB's stuff back" explained Faye, making his voice as deep as possible.

The attendant laughed even more, "Shanghai! You two won't last ten seconds over the county line!"

As soon as Faye and Timmy crossed the county line a tough-looking thug stopped them,

"Out of the car, fellas," he said,

Faye and Timmy got out and watched the thug drive away in the Patty Wagon,

"How long was that?" Faye asked the gas station attendant,

"Twelve seconds," he answered,

"All right!" shouted Faye happily.

The attendant shook his head,

"They're doomed," he muttered.

"Are we there yetr whined Timmy, They'd been walking for what seemed like hours,

Faye spotted a sign, "That says Shanghai is only three..."

"... thousand miles away," Faye sighed, "WeTl never make it in time. If only we still had the Patty Wagon,"

Suddenly Timmy pointed ahead, "Look!" he cried,

Faye saw a tough-looking pool hall. Parked next to it was a huge sandwich.

It was their Patty Wagon!

Faye and Timmy ran over to the Patty Wagon, But when they looked inside the key wasn't there,

Faye peeked through a window of the pool hall and saw the thug who had taken the Patty Wagon, The key was attached to his belt.

"How are we going to get the key?" asked Timmy,

Faye had an idea. Til go in and create a distraction. Then you get the key!"

"Ooh, wait! I want to do the distraction!" pleaded Timmy,

"Okay," said Faye, "I guess it doesn't really matter who does the distraction,"

Timmy rushed over to the door and Faye followed.

Timmy threw open the doors and strode into the pool halt Faye sneaked in behind him, j

"Can I have everybody's attention?" yelled Timmy,

The music stopped. All the tpugh guys in the pool hall turned and glared at Timmy, "I have to use the bathroom" he said.

The thug who had taken the Patty Wagon said, "It's right over there," Timmy hurried into the bathroom.

Then the thug looked down at Faye, who was trying to take the key off his belt, Faye giggled nervously, "Oh, right," he said, "The bathroom ... that's, uh, what I'm looking for too,"

"a distraction?!"

Timmy shrugged, "I had to go to the bathroom,"

He walked to the sink and pumped the soap dispenser, A bunch of perfect bubbles floated out, "Hey, Timmy," called Faye, "Check it out—bubbles!" "Bubble party!" they whooped.

But then they heard an angry voice outside the door, "WHO BLEW THIS BUBBLE?" it growled,

"All right," said the pool hall manager, "You all know the rule,"

The tough guys stopped playing pool and spoke at the same time, "Anyone who blows a bubble will be laughed at by every able-bodied person In the pool hall,"

Faye and Timmy peeked out the bathroom door to see what was going on.

"Right!" roared the manager, "So, who blew that bubble? Someone in here is just a kid, not a real man,"

Faye and Timmy tried to sneak out the back door, but the manager spotted them, "YOU TWO! COME HERE!"

The manager grabbed Faye and Timmy, He made them line up with the other thugs,

"We're looking for a bubble blower," he said, "And don't think we don't know how to find 'em. No kid can resist singing along to this song,"

When the song began, Timmy trembled, "GpongeBob," he whispered, "It's the Goofy Goober theme song!" "I know," whispered Faye, "Don't sing along!"

The manager turned the music up louder, Timmy opened his mouth and took a deep breath,

"Timmy!" hissed Faye, "Don't... sing ... along!"

"I'm trying," said Timmy, "Trying so hard!"

Timmy was just about to crack. He couldn't resist singing along to his favorite song in the world! Faye trembled. He was sure Timmy was about to sing when all of a sudden ...

"I'm a Goofy Goober, yeah!" Two Siamese twin fish started singing the song! "Which one of you two kids did it?" the manager yelled. The twin fish pointed at each other, "It was him," they said at the same time.

All the thugs laughed at the twin fish.

During the confusion Faye and Timmy slipped out to the parking lot, Faye wiped his brow, "Whew, that was a close call,"

He saw the Patty Wagon still sitting there, "But we still don't have the key" he said sadly. He walked over to the big sandwich and patted its hood, "We'll never make it to Shanghai, I guess we really are just a couple of kids, Timmy walked up to Faye, He had a funny look on his face, "Yup, we're just a couple of kids ..."

"... who got the key!" Timmy whipped his hand out from behind his back. He was holding the key to the Patty Wagon!

"Timmy, that's fantastic!" said Faye,

They jumped into the Patty Wagon, Faye turned the key and they sped off toward Shanghai to get LBB's stuff.

And as they drove they sang.

Someone has stolen the LBB Patty Wagon, Faye and Timmy set out to get the keys back ... and end up having an all-out bubble party!


End file.
